The Crux of his Plans
by Chase Cooper
Summary: Sly proposes once more to Carmelita, and the gang no longer has to hide. BTW Sequel to Greene Hatte.
1. Chapter 1

5:am Recruit

Ah, Paris. They call it the city of love, the runner up being Billy Penn's "Greene Countrie Towne", Philadelphia, nicknamed the City of _Brotherly_ Love. Hmm. That made ol' Billy sound like a sexist. Ah, well, let's get back to Paris.

The French capital city is home to one of the World's most notorious, yet elusive thieves, Sly J.T. Cooper. Setting off z's in his caboose hideout with his pals, Bentley Wiseturtle and Murray Hippo.

Well, on this lovely Parisian night, Sly's cellular telephone rang, and he tried to ignore it. But he picked it up anyway.

"Bonjour," he said to the speaker.

Surely enough, a couple seconds later, a gruff voice came out the receiver, proving itself to be the head of Paris Interpol's.

"Bonjour, Cooper. In award for helping us," Sly rolled his eyes at "helping", "capture the highly notorious criminals Greene Hatte and Rojo Squirrel, you and two of your gang will be made, um-eh-oh-agh! Junior Detectives. Stop by my office tomorrow morning for registration. Adieu."

This shocked Sly! He instantly woke up Bentley and Murray.

"Hey guys!" he said and explained the entire thing.

5 ½ hours later, at Interpol Parisian H.Q.

After registration, Sly stopped by Carmelita Fox's office, and walked in.

Carmelita was shocked to see Sly in an Interpol suit!

"Cooper! How dare you enter Interpol Headquarters dressed up like a real detective and all!" she yelled drawing her Inter-Tec 7I80-Zeus model shock-pistol.

"I'm not faking," he said, pulling out a wallet-like thing and flicking it open, "Look at this."

The wallet thing contained no money, just a badge and a piece of white cardboard.

To Carmelita's astonishment, the cardboard had Sly's picture on it and underneath, the words: JR. DETECTIVE COOPER-INTERPOL PARIS #8956484043.

"No!" she hollered. "No, no, no!"

"Um, yes, indeed, _oui_, _si_, uh-huh, totally, and 100 percent." He said, then nodded.

"You're with Interpol?"

"Don't forget Bentley and Murray, too."

"This is a plain, outright, total catastrophe!"

"Carmelita, _por favor_, please calm down!" he said.

"Now, I have to go to my office, but I have to ask you something first."

"(Sigh), Go ahead. What do you want, Cooper."

"You still have that ring I gave you from my failed proposal?"

"The one from almost a year ago? Yes."

"Well, here goes nothin'. Once more I ask you, will you join me in wedded bliss?"

"Cooper," Carmelita chuckled out, "You are, now a detective, and thus I say-(clears throat)-_Si_."

"Well then, that's the ring. Hope you like it, honey."

And with that, Sly left.

Two months later, the Cooper Hideout.

Penelope was playing the piano, and a happy couple was marching down the red carpet outside the train car. Troji Tohowhen stood at the alter and said the magical words "I hereby declare you man and wife, you my kiss your bride." I hope that you guessed it was their marriage by know.

If you didn't, do you want the bed next to mine at the insane asylum? No? Ah well, back to the marriage.

That kiss was magical! As Sly and Carmelita's lips touched, Carmelita's emotional side exploded. She sobbed. And hugged. And kissed. Over and over again. Penelope, who still despised Carmelita, thought this was gruesome, nauseating, and disgusting. Sly, however found it wonderful, lovely, and yet, awkward. Ditto, Carmelita.

The reception was held in the caboose-hideout. It had completely changed Almost the entire space of the train car was filled with the table in the center. Sly had said that he had dedicated the entire cake to Carmelita before the wedding. It looked so, as the icing was cinnamon-flavored and red-brown. But the inside had alternating layers of mocha and vanilla that very much resembled Sly's pattern of stripes on his tail. Why? "Because there's a new Cooper!" Sly replied. And so, the two Coopers enjoyed the rest of the day.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

Twins!

As Carmelita and Sly's marriage began to sink in to the gang's steel-hard craniums, everyone groaned at the sight of wedding rings flashing or the newly-weds kissing. This became annoying, and wishing to whip up some "alone-time" with his new lady, Sly rented out an apartment in Paris proper, for two reasons:

Uno. One more person in the traincar-hideout would be unbearable with 7 occupants already.

Dos. He wanted to be alone with his Carmelita.

Anyway, the apartment had four rooms, the Bedroom, with a king-sized bed, the Den, with TV and sofa, Bathroom, a toilet, tub, and sink, and the kitchen, with sink, oven, stove, fridge, microwave, dishwasher, and table. And rent was only €800 a month. Well, after three months of seclusion, the couple found out they were going to be parents!

"Wow!" Sly wondered aloud, "I never thought I would ever be a real father."

"Neither I a mother," Carmelita returned.

Let's check on them in 9 months.

9 MONTHS LATER!

"Push! Carmelita, you've got to push!" Sly yelled.

"Pushing!" Carmelita screamed back.

But boy, did she push! Suddenly, there was an outburst of crying at Carmelita's knees.

But then, another voice! Twins! How exciting!

"Two?" Sly said, puzzled. "The Doctor never said there would be two!"

"Guess it was unexpected! I'll go get another bassinet!" the nurse said, already beginning to run down the hall.

Fifteen minutes later, Bentley, Murray, and Troji were allowed in, and "introductions" began.

"This, everyone," Sly announced, holding up a baby raccoon, "Is my adorable raccoon daughter, Paisley Herinette Cooper."

Sly handed Paisley over to Bentley. Bentley, never being the strong one (he skipped gym at the orphanage) passed Paisley to Murray, who gladly held her.

"And this," Carmelita said, holding a baby fox, "Is my cute little son, a fox, Chase Phillip Cooper!"

She handed the infant over to Troji.

And the new family enjoyed the rest of the day!

TO BE CONTINUED! BWAHAHA (jk)


	3. Epilog

Epilog

Over the next couple years, Carmelita and Sly began losing sleep, and soon Chase developed an ear infection, and made much racket at night. For TWO MONTHS! Yeah, it's that irritating. Well the babies got, from then on, frequent visits to "Uncle Bentley" and "Aunty Penelope", who still hated ironically loved her children! (Not as if Cathereyne, Tonye, and Sipo weren't enough.)

End.

But first, before we end this story of love, I'll give you a peek into the future, into my next book in the series, "The Cooper Legacy: Greene Returns!"

Becoming a Hassle

"Mommy, I want a cookie!" Paisley shouted at her mother.

"Mom, can I get a helicopter pilot's license?" Chase pleaded, for about the umpteenth time

"No!"

"Please?"

"_Por favor_?"

"No!"

"Pretty please, with a cherry on top?" Paisley begged

"NO! FOR THE BIZILLIONTH TIME, NO! GO TO YOUR ROOMS NOW, OR TIMEOUT AND A SPANKING! BOTH OF YOU! NOW! KAPEESH? GO!"


End file.
